


[Podfic] ever the years you wept

by Hagar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, Alternate Universe - Soulmate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Overexerts Himself, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, sCanon Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: Magnus has lost faith, Alec has lost hope.





	[Podfic] ever the years you wept

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ever the years you wept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704174) by [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke). 



[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?pxcppbe4parxrd5)

**Author's Note:**

> Musical cues from Body and Soul by the Sisters of Mercy, from which the author pulled the story's title.


End file.
